Misbegotten
by Wraith Queen 500
Summary: When the Companions of the Hall get wind of a little trouble from an unlikely source they descover more than invading orcs or troublesome goblens. The fate of an entire village my hang in the balance. OCs presents,canon parring only.
1. Prolouge

my first Forgotten realms fanfiction. First of all I own nothing so yeah. secondly this story has several OCs so i dn't want to hear anything about that; its your choice to read this. if you don't like where i'm going with this then quite reading it.

Now everyone else, please enjoy!

* * *

The raiding party moved through the trees silently. The Drow were creatures of the night and no one could best them.

"The village is ahead," signaled one of the Drow warriors, "they do not suspect we are here, Zak."

"Of course not," replied Zak in the same manner.

Zaknafein Do'Urden, weapons master of house Do'Urden, the Ninth house of Menzoberranzan, had temporarily escaped his prison. His son, Drizzt, was in his last years at the Melee-Weapons Academy. He had convinced Malice that is would be a good idea for him to accompany the younger warriors of the raiding party. This particular area had already had Drow sent here and none from the last party had returned.

They never suspected the ambush, at least not this far from the village.. Arrows flew from the shadows, quickly killing several Drow. Their dying cries echoed across the forest as wizard spells joined the fray. An arrow struck Zak in his right shoulder. His swift retreat proved meaningless when the spell of an unseen wizard struck him in the back. The darkness filled his vision as he fell.

Zak didn't know how long he had been out. He tried to force his eyes open but was blinded by light. Screwing them shut he realized the sun had risen on the surface.

"Does the light hurt?" asked the sweet voice of a woman.

"Yes," hissed Zak through gritted teeth.

The rustling of cloth filled his ears and from behind his eyelids he saw the light vanish. Once the light was gone Zak slowly opened his eyes. He saw the roof and as he turned his head, his Drow eyes allowing him to see in the darkness, he saw a form bending over a table before a candle was lit, bathing the side of the hut in a dim light.

"Is that better?" asked a feminine voice.

Unable to trust himself to speak he nodded, not sure of the women had seen; he was wary of her. She brought a bowl and set to on the table next to the bed before he saw her face. He was stunned, never had he seen someone like her before. She held more beauty than any Drow female he had ever seen. Zak tried to sit up but the women pushed him back down.

"Please lie still, you are too injured to move, and I need to change the bandage," smiled the women.

"Why do you help me?" asked Zak confused.

"It is my duty. By the will of Ida and Kay you survived. I, as a priestess of the Twin gods, must help those in need," smiled the women.

Her answer puzzled Zak. Why would anyone, let alone a god, allow him to live? He was under the will of the Spider Queen, she didn't spare anyone.

"Your companions, however, didn't survive, I am sorry."

"Don't be," chuckled Zak, "We are Drow. We feel nothing for any other beings. Besides had they survived they would have killed the people of your village, down to the last child."

"Ida and Kay protect their people; no harm would have come to them. Your companions died because they wished us harm. You, however, lived. If you are Drow, then tell me how can this be?"

"I wish no hard to your people. The ones I wish to kill are my fellow Drow."

"Wishing to harm another will only damage your soul. Even those who are evil deserve a chance to repent."

"You are an odd human," stated Zak.

"Maybe so…" chuckled the women, "I am finished redressing your wound. Please rest now; I shall bring you food later."

The women stood and headed to the door but paused when Zak called out to her, "What's your name?"

"Baylon… Baylon Harpell and you are?"

"Zaknafein Do'Urden."

"What a lovely name. Rest well Zaknafein Do'Urden"

* * *

He was sure that this grinning Drow in front of him was crazy. Jarlaxle had drug him all the way from their apartment in Heliogabalus to this god forsaken village in the south. He didn't even explain why, just showed up one day from out of nowhere and told him they were going somewhere. The damn Drow was support to be in Menzoberranzan, leading Bregan D'aerthe, his mercenary band, not dragging him across Faerûn.

"What's so important about this village?"

"I promised someone I'd check up on this place if I was ever near here," grinned Jarlaxle, "Oh don't scowl Artemis, it'll be fun."

"Fun? You do remember that you're a Drow right?"

"Don't worry!"

The duo reached the outskirts of the village, the wooden wall stood around the village like an impenetrable fortress.

"Stay here," said Jarlaxle.

Artemis turned to ask why but the Drow was already gone. After a few short minutes Jarlaxle returned with the ever present smile upon his face.

"Well?" asked Artemis impatiently.

"To the east," proclaimed the Drow.

That grinned bothered Artemis and he knew they were about to do something he was not going to like.

* * *

Please do leave me a review.

I'm currently naming this Misbegotten but that name is subject to chance, if anyone thinks can think of a beter name later on please feel free it tell me in a review or message me about it.

As for any one who is curius, this takes place after all the books that are currently out. **(Spoilers after this point)**I know part of my timeline is off but please just go along with it. lets say Artemis was aloud back into the Bloodstone lands and Cattie-Bire and Regis where somehow brought back to life, I mean it worked for wulfgar.


	2. Chapter One

Heres chapter one, hope you enjoyed the prolouge. now lets get going.

I swear, I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter One:

The cart rattled and shook as it passed over the rock road. The five companions silently watched as trees and hills passed their sights. The Drow mercenary, Jarlaxle, had shown up at the halls two days ago with a very unhappy Artemis Entreri in tow. After a minor incident, which involved Pwent and his gutbusters, the two were allowed to see Bruenor. While the two couldn't be called enemies they couldn't be call friends either, more like annoying acquaintances as Wulfgar put it. The village, Mith Drannor, lied in the South, deep in the Forest of Cormanthor. The village itself was a fort town. The people were known to keep to themselves and generally leave anyone else along. They also were not friendly with outsiders, an effect of their isolation. So why did Jarlaxle find it so important for them to go there?

* * *

"What ye be wantin'," asked Bruenor once Pwent was settled.

Eight of them sat at the table. Bruenor sat at the head with Drizzt and Cattie-brie on this let and Wulfgar and Regis on his right. Pwent stood behind his king, ready to charge at a moment notice. Jarlaxle and Artemis occupied the remaining two seats. Jarlaxle still had his smile while Artemis looked as if he wanted to kill the grinning Drow.

"Well you see my good king it would seem some trouble in Mith Drannor," said Jarlaxle, "My companion and I are ill equipped to deal with it but you and your friends might be able to; besides there is something there that you would find interesting."

"Which would be?" asked Cattie-brie.

"That, my dear, is a secret."

"Don't look at me," sighed Artemis when the faces turned to him, "I know as much as you."

"How much of this trouble are you responsible for?" asked the ever suspicious Regis.

Artemis snorted and Jarlaxle shoved his pointy elbow into the man side witch cause the ex-assassin to glare at him.

Drizzt had to wince in sympathy for the man. "Why come to us with this information? Why not just leave the village as it is?"

"You see, my friend, I am only the messenger. I found something that will peak your interest and I came and told you," grinned Jarlaxle, "besides if you don't go, you'll regret it later."

Drizzt notice the gleam in the Drow's eye. Something was up; something that Jarlaxle knew would bother him until the end of his days.

"What do ya think, elf?" asked Bruenor.

"I say we go."

"You sure about this?" asked Wulfgar.

Drizzt nodded.

"Excellent," cheered Jarlaxle, who began explaining the quickest and best route to the village.

It was agreed that they would set off in the morning. Jarlaxle and Artemis were given rooms for the night, much to the displeasure of several Dwarfs. The following morning the troublesome duo left for Silverymoon, or so Jarlaxle claimed, and the companions went south.

The first part of the journey was spent in interrogating Drizzt. The other four wanted to know why he was so willing to go; after nearly three days of this Drizzt finally explained his reasons while they made camp for the night.

"They could still be setting us up," pointed out Wulfgar, "it has happened before."

"You're bats, elf," said Bruenor.

"I don't know why but he feels we need to go there. At the very least we should look into it," explained Drizzt. "Jarlaxle must have a reason for it, even if that reason benefits him in the end."

"Entreri seemed as clueless as us," said Regis added.

"More than likely; I, however, want to know what makes Jarlaxle feel this village is important to us," finished Drizzt.

Wulfgar, Regis and Cattie-brie nodded in agreement.

"You're all bats," proclaimed the Dwarf.

The friends broke out in laughter and soon settled for the night.

* * *

He should have known, should've know that this was a trap. It was always the same and he always fell for it. Someone always tried to kill him. He had never done anything wrong, never hurt anyone and yet they wanted to end his life. His whole life was nothing but pain and suffering.

Leave rustled and branches broke as the heavy feet of his procure thunder behind him. He himself left no traces of his passage but that still didn't help him. The first signal of his closing enemy was the arrows flying past to imbed themselves into the surrounding tree. He dived to the side and quickly scurried up the rocky slope of the bluffs. The outraged ogres howled their dismay. He success was short-lived as an arrow, different from the others flew into sight and impaled his leg, below the knee. He stumbled backwards and fell from the other side.

* * *

It had taken nearly nine days to reach the forest and they still had another to go before they actually reached Mith Drannor. Their trip had been relatively uneventful. Nothing more than the normal run in with the creatures of the wild. The thick, dense woods surrounded the rocky path. The location of potential enemies was hidden by the thick underbrush.

"I don't like this," growled Cattie-brie. "There are too many places for enemies to hide."

"Aye," agreed the Dwarf.

"Hold," called Drizzt.

"What is it?" asked Regis.

"I don't know," answered Drizzt who vanished into the forest.

Wulfgar and Cattie-brie shrugged before following the Drow.

* * *

He could see them from his hiding place in the tree; his torn sleeve now covering his injured leg. A dwarf sat at the head of the car that was being pulled by two donkeys. A women and a Halfling sat in the back behind the dwarf. Walking on the right side was a large man while the left was flanked by a smaller man. He covered his face with a cowl but an elven heritage was evident in his strides.

"Hold," called the hooded man.

The dwarf and Halfling questioned him but he simply entered the woods with the other man and women following. The hooded elf stopped below him. He couldn't let them find him, he had to get away. If he was caught they would kill him. He silently moved higher into the tree before shifting thought the thick canopy to another and then another. He let himself drop, branch by branch, to the ground. Before he could run a thunderous sound broke the silent forest, and the tree near him splintered as something large flew past. He took off, flying the forest but the shouts and screams of Drow echoed in his wake.

* * *

Wulfgar saw something move in the corner of his eye. He threw his mighty war hammer, Aegis-Fang, in that direction carefully so that he would strike the tree not the being. The added light allowed Cattie-brie to see what was there.

"Drow," she shouted.

Drizzt who had heard he call ran towered the Drow as he took off. His hands reached for his scimitars, Iceingdeath and Twinkle, but he never drew them. Cattie-brie and Wulfgar were soon behind him. Cattie-brie loosed arrows as she ran. The arrows impaled the trees around their target. As they ran Drizzt began to notice traces of blood in the nearly undisturbed forest floor. They continued the chase for nearly an hour before Drizzt began to slow and finally stopping. The trio watched as the Drow vanished before the two humans looked at Drizzt confused.

"You let him go," stated Wulfgar, who had seen what his longtime friend had done.

Cattie-brie nodded. She too had understood his movement but didn't understand the reason.

"Did you not notice? He ran, Drow do not run from attackers, they fight. The sun is also at its zenith, no Drow would wander the surface at this time of day," said Drizzt, "Not only that, he wore no armor nor carried a weapon."

"He lost them and got stranded on the surface," suggested Cattie-brie.

"Look here, blood covers the path," pointed Drizzt, "He was injured. By the amount of blood it was recent."

"He went south," said Wulfgar."Our destination lies that way as well."

"So does Mith Drannor," added Cattie-brie.

"Then let us see what they know," finished Drizzt.

The trio returned to their other two friends and explained everything that had transpired.

* * *

They just wouldn't give up! He could feel his leg wound reopen and begin leaking blood down his already filthy leg. He ran as hard as he could for what seemed like forever but the three finally gave up the chase allowing him to escape. He ran a little longer before stopping to catch his breath. He didn't stay long, the forest was still dangerous and the deadly trio could appear again at any time. He ran again, he had to reach home. Home is a funny word, a word that meant safety and love, but not to him. Home was the place where people hated, beat, and tried to kill you. Home was Mith Drannor, and Mith Drannor was his prison.

* * *

Please leave me a review, I so love to hear your thoughts, even the mean ones. I also request that if you have and account then sighn in. I love answering reviews too.


	3. Chapter Two

Sorry for the long wait but here is the next chapter.

I'm sorry if this is bad but i haven't had it Betaed. The one who was doing it hasen't answered and i no longer have an e-mail program because my computer crashed but i will fix it once it has been betaed. If there is anyone who wants to do it let me know. I'll have to send it via PM though. I hate doing it that way but beggeres can't be choosers.

Hope you enjoy this now on to Chapter 2.

_**Flashback**_

* * *

"Kali, come back!"

The girl, Kali, didn't. She continued running. She had to get there to see her friend. Kale, her twin brother, kept calling her to slow down. The holy twins they were called, just like all they twins in the village over the last twelve generations; the human children of Ida and Kay, the twin gods, who the villagers of Mith Drannor worshiped. They were raided in the temple. Their father was a priest there while their mother served as a median woman.

Kale chased his sister. She was the hyper and active one. They had received new that their best friend, Estel, was back. Commander Jamal, the leader of the army, was the one who told them and his office was where Estel was at. Kale was the sub-commander of the army, right under commander Jamal, while his sister was a lieutenant in the archery units under the evil Commander Izayon. Kale rounded the corner in the army garrison only to hear his sister shouts and a loud thud come from his commander's office.

"Commander Jamal," greeted Kale when he entered.

"Hello Kale," the other man in the room, a look of amusement gracing his middle-aged face. "Kali, I'm sure Estel would like to get off the floor. He is very tired and the force of the fall isn't good for his leg."

"I'm sure he would like to breathe too," added Kale.

The over exited girl released her friend before pulling him up with her. Estel sat in the chair he had been in when Kali had tackled him to the floor.

"He tried again," growled Estel.

"We don't know that," said Jamal.

"Who else would it be?"

"That self centered …." began Kale.

"Kale, don't" interrupted Kali, knowing what he was going to say.

"Enough," said Jamal, "We cannot publicly accuse him without the proof of his guild. You three know that."

"We know it's true! So does everyone else. Commander Izayon has always wanted to kill Estel," argued Kale.

"For no reason," added Kali.

"We still have no proof."

"I'm fine guys," smiled Estel, "Let's just let it go."

Estel hated people worrying over him, especially those he loved dearly. Kali, Kale, Commander Jamal and the old priestess Kida were the only people who truly accepted him. Kida had found him when he was thirteen after several of the older boys of a shop keeper had nearly beaten him to death. He was orphaned at three and had to get food any way possible, even stealing, for ten year. Kida had raised him in the temple alongside Kali and Kale, much to the displeasure of the other priests and priestesses but since she was the high priestess no one could say anything.

_**The priest bowed as their leader passed but grimaced when the boy following her walked by. He was thirteen. He was beaten and bruised; blood caked his torn cloths and flesh. The boy was known and hated by the whole village. He was left alone at three because he had no other family besides his mother who had passed away. He has to eat scraps and steal for ten years. Kida, the high priestess had found him lying on the ground in a back alley where he was bleeding on the ground. **_

"_**Sit down," instructed the elderly woman. **_

_**A second woman entered the room. She bowed to Kida. "Lady Kida."**_

"_**Pendra, treat this boys wounds and have him brought clean cloths," ordered Kida.**_

"_**But my lady this boy is…"**_

"_**Pendra," warned Kida.**_

"_**Yes, my Lady."**_

_**Pendra kneeled in front of the boy and began treating his wounds. She glared at him the whole time. She finished as quickly as she could before leaving to fetch the cloths.**_

"_**Are you hungry?"**_

_**He glanced at her before shaking his head.**_

"_**You are safe hear, no one will hurt you. I swear to you, my child, that no one inside this temple will bring harm to you," smiled Kida, "Now, tell me your name."**_

_**The boy looked at her before quietly whispering, "E…Estel"**_

"_**Now Estel, are you hungry?"**_

_**This time Estel nodded.**_

"_**I shall return in a moment, please remain here."**_

_**She left Estel, who jumped from the stool and began exploring the room, looking for escape round in case they were needed. While he was examining the window the metal grate on the far wall fell causing the boy to jump. He turned around in time to see a rather filthy girl crawl out. She appeared four years old. She eyed the room before she saw him. She almost knocked him over in her mission to inspect him.**_

"_**wow!" grinned the girl, "you're so pretty. My name is Kali. What's yours?"**_

_**Before Estel could decide to answer or run a second person crawled from the whole. He stood and dusted himself off. He was cleaner than the girl and Estel thought he was seeing double.**_

"_**Kale, Look. He's so pretty. Isn't his while hair adorable?"**_

"_**I'm sorry about my sister. She's always so hyper," smiled other boy, " I'm Kale."**_

"_**Est…" began Estel but the door swing open. **_

_**The women, Pendra, and a Priest stood in the door. The priest glared that Estel before grabbing both children. The twins looked at Estel sadly before beginning to struggle. Kali bite the hand of the priest forcing her to be released. She ran over to Estel and hid behind him.**_

"_**Kali, get over here now," ordered Pendra.**_

"_**No!"**_

_**Pendra sat the clothes she had been holding down before she marched over to the two children and grabbed Kali by the arm. **_

"_**Let me go!"**_

_**Estel grabbed Pendra arm, surprising her and she let Kali go. The Priest, who had released Kale, backhanded Estel.**_

"_**Do not lay your hand on my wife Drow child!"**_

_**He reached down to pick up the boy but found Kale in his way; Kali was next to Estel helping him from the flood.**_

"_**I am sorry, Father, but I cannot let you hit him. He is my friend and I will protect him."**_

"_**You're Friends? He is Drow. They do not know the meaning of the word. He will kill you and your sister the moment he gets the chance," said the Priest, "enough with this foolishness."**_

"_**No!" cried Kali, "Your wrong!"**_

_**Before anyone could say another word the door banged open and a rather unhappy Kida stood in the light. **_

"_**Pendra, Kalamar, Out!"**_

"_**Buy my Lady the boy…" began Pendra.**_

"_**Get Out!"**_

"_**Kale, Kali lets…"**_

"_**The children can stay, you two out. I will not say it a third time."**_

_**The two unhappy parents left quickly. Kida walked over to Estel and went to help him up but he flinched away from her.**_

"_**Estel, I am truly sorry for what they have done. I never expected for them to follow Kali and Kale here."**_

"_**I'm sorry," murmured Kali between sobs, "It's my fault."**_

_**Estel watched the girl brake down into tears. He felt so sorry for her that he leaned over and hugged her. She wrapped her small arms around his middle and cried into his chest.**_

"_**Now, I believe I own you three a good, hot meal," smiled Kida," and some cake."**_

"Estel!"

"What… Kali don't do that, I can hear you know!"

"Well then answer me. I've called out to you seven times!" said Kali.

"Well, what do you want, squirt?"

Estel grinned at the look on her face. Since he was nine years older than her and his Drow blood always kept him taller he had started calling her squirt. It had always been funny because she looked so upset when she actually found it funny too.

"Someone's at the gate, let's go see," grinned Kali before throwing a clock at him.

"Is that such a good idea?" asked Kale who followed the two.

"Look at it this way, if we don't we'll never hear the end of it," pointed out Estel.

"True," agreed Kale.

"Then let's go!" shouted Kali and Estel covered his head with the clock's hood.

* * *

"Who goes there?" called the sentry

"Bruenor Battlehammer, King of Mithril Hall."

"Well met king Battlehammer," replied the sentry," Open the Gate!"

The cart pulled into the gate as it swung open. A old woman stood in the road on the other side. A rather large crowed of people gathered farther away.

"Greetings Companions of the Hall, I am Kida, high priestess and head of Mith Drannor. We are pleased to welcome you here for your exploits have even become know to us."

Bruenor spoke with the elderly women and Drizzt inspected the part of the town he could see. People were gathering and whispering. The distrust hung over them like a cloud. Exploits or not these people didn't want them here. Drizzt noticed three people who sat on a roof at the far side of the square. They were away from anyone else. Two, he could tell were blonde and obviously twins. The third, however, hid himself with a hood, much like Drizzt was doing.

"Elf," called Bruenor, "We be goin'."

The companions followed Kida deeper into the village. Many watched as they passed. They soon came upon the large door of a temple. The temple was manly red with silver and gold designs. The door had a crescent moon surrounded by a sun. The moon shone silver and the sun stood out as a bright gold. The symbol appeared many times as they walked down the hall to a room. The room was rather large with a table and many chairs surrounding it. The companions sat at the table with Kida and several priests brought some food and drink.

"I've been told that you have seen a Drow near here and yet the only Drow I see is the one who accompanied you," said Kida.

Drizzt nodded his head in recognition before removing the cowl. Many of the priest's faces darkened in disgust but none objected to his presents. After all this was Drizzt Do'Urden and all know who Drizzt Do'Urden was.

"We don't know if he did come here but he headed in this direction," explained Cattie-brie.

"That be what they tell me," said Bruenor, "me an' Rumblebelly never saw 'im but I an't boughten' 'ere word."

"Surly that is not the only reason for your visit?"

"A… uh… friend of ours said that there was some trouble here," stuttered Regis. The others looked at the Halfling and tried not to laugh.

"We know of no such trouble," said Jamal as he entered.

"This is Commander Jamal of the Army and Commander Izayon of the Archery units," said Kida, introducing the two men who entered.

Jamal bowed to the visitors but Izayon made so such move; he only glanced at them long enough to glare a Drizzt.

"We are more than capable of handling our own problems," said Izayon, "You help in not needed."

"Command please, I'm sure you have solders to train," smiled Kida.

Izayon bowed to her and left but he cast another hatful glare at Drizzt. The second glare didn't go unnoticed.

"I'm sorry for him. He lost his brother thirty-three years ago in a Drow raid on our village."

"He has hated Drow since then," said Jamal

"Commander?" called Kale, who entered.

"Ah Kale, come in," smiled Jamal, "This is sub- commander Kale, my second in command."

"Please to meet you," greeted Kale.

"Something wrong?" asked Kida.

"No…er… well maybe…. It's Estel. He's…" stuttered Kale.

"I'll handle it," said Jamal, having some idea of what was going on. Kale had been bribed to get information.

"Estel?" asked Wulfgar, the name sounded elfish.

"An orphan boy; he's... he could be what your friend was referring to. Estel is no threat to this village but to an outsider he might be seen as one."

"Why would Jarlaxle send us here for an orphan boy," Regis asked his friends.

"Don't know," answered Cattie-brie.

"There is something more to this," stated Wulfgar.

"Why'd this boy be a threat ta ye?" asked Bruenor.

"His mother was the child of a traveling wizard of the Harpell clan. When her parents died she was taken in by Lady Kalana, the previous high priestess, who raised her to be a priestess. She was next in line after myself for the position of high priestess but died when Estel as three," explained Kida, I took Estel in at the age of thirteen and raised him in the temple."

"You avoid his father," stated Wulfgar.

"One of our ways forces us to care for survivors of a battle regardless of who they are. Once a battle is finished we bury the dead of both sides and treat the wounded. Thirty-three years ago, the Drow attacked us. We fought them off twice but the third raid spared a survivor. By the Law of Ida and Kay, our twin gods, we treated him. He spent three months in this village before leaving. A week later Baylon, Estel's mother, was found pregnant," explained Kida.

"You are fortunate that he didn't try to kill you later," said Drizzt.

"Baylon insisted he was no threat to us. She told me at one point that he only wished to escape his own city."

"I remember the raids, my father, Zaknafien, spoke of them after I finished my training at the academy," smiled Drizzt mournfully.

"Zaknafien you say, I might have suspected," said Kida to herself.

"You know the name?" asked Cattie-brie.

"Yes, the surviving Drow bore the same name. He also bore the name Do'Urden," said Kida, "Zaknafien Do'Urden was what the Drow introduced himself as."

Drizzt could feel the stares on him as his eyes widened. Bruenor was at a loss for words. Cattie-brie and Regis could only stare at Drizzt who was just as surprised.

"If Zaknafien is Drizzt's father then…" began Wulfgar.

"Estel is my brother," finished Drizzt.

* * *

bet you already figured that out. Let me know if i sratg toing Mary sue and onyone, I hate mary sues.

please leave me a review.


End file.
